Driven
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: Revised Noodle wants the band to see her as the way she is, growing up. This includes driving lessons from 2D. 2DNoodle...feelings revealed and 2D being smart...all cutesy for you 2DXNoodle fans...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine. Don't know..don't own.**

"Damn!" Noodle muttered as the back of her blue jeans got caught in her bike chain again. Ah well, she was peddling her way back into the car park and she could rip the hell of her jeans later so it wouldn't look like what it did exactly, jeans that had been caught in a bike chain. She basically jumped off the bike after barely missing Mud's Winnebago and let it crash into all the others, causing a ripple effect of bikes hitting metal and concrete. Noodle cringed. If Murdoc was in, and hung over, he wouldn't be happy. She bit her lip and slowly started walking towards the door that led to 2D's room with her hand curled around the bag of doughnuts she just rode to buy.

"What the 'ell was that?"

Ugh…Satanist at it again. The Winnie's door slammed open. Noodle was surprised it hadn't fallen off of it's hinges yet.

"Sorry, Murdoc-san," said Noodle quickly and dashed for 2D's room.

"If I ever get a'old of you, you bloody lil -"

Noodle slammed the door behind her and look around. 2D lazily opened an eye.

"Muds at it again?" he asked.

"Oh," Noodle didn't see him there for a second, "did I wake you?"

2D sat up. Noodle noticed he was only in boxers and felt a little more self conscious than usual.

"'e ain't gonna hurt you, luv," 2D yawned, "you're our guitarist, for 'eavan's sake."

"Yeah, I know," said Noodle cautiously walking over to the yellow chair surrounded by junk and plopping down into it. "He's just scary as hell sometimes."

2D chuckled as he stretched and got up.

"Well, Noodle," said 2D, "I'm gonna shower, but you can stay 'ere as long as you want. Make yourself comfy and all."

Noodle stared at the floor while 2D passed and stayed looking at the brown carpet for a while. Murdoc was scarier than ever, drunk all the time or hung over. She kicked away a dirty sock that was near by. Stupid Murdoc. It's not like she didn't love him to death. He gave her a home and a family for crying out loud. Plus, he came up with the brilliant idea of Noodle faking her death in the El Manana so she could get a break from the public and rest for a while. There was also the factor that she was growing up and the world hadn't seen that yet, and she was going to come back, better than ever. Eventually. However, he was still pissed at her for 2D and Russel joined in on the idea and let her be the only one in the video. Oh boy, was Murdoc pissed.

"What the 'ell Face-Ache? What the bloody 'ell?"

"_Touchy,"_ thought Noodle.

So, she wasn't the only one getting yelled at today. She snorted. No use hanging out in 2D's room all day. Murdoc wasn't going to get in a better mood anyway. Realizing she was still clutching her bag of doughnuts, she walked out of 2D's room.

"Back from more, eh?" Asked Murdoc.

He was sitting on the stairs that led up to the Winnie, with a cigar in hand. He took a deep drag.

"Ah, good stuff," he muttered as he leaned back.

"Hung over?" Noodle asked shutting 2D's door behind her.

"No, just pissed."

"Ah…, at what?"

"You."

"Um…why is that, Murdoc-san?"

"Woke me the bloody 'ell up."

"Will a doughnut help?" she walked towards him lifting the bag. He eyed the bag for a second and then snatched it out of her hand.

"W'at we got 'ere?" He shuffled through the bag. "Chocolate covered, cream filled, raspberry filled, and powdered." He threw the bag on the ground. "I'm not hungry."

He took another drag of the cigarette and closed his eyes.

"You're such a jackass," Noodle murmured as she picked up the bag of now, smooshed doughnuts. She heard Murdoc snort as she called for the lift.

Russel didn't want the doughnuts either. Not home made and from the heart. She had rode to buy them, hadn't she? He did offer an apology and to make breakfast. Frustrated, Noodle snapped up the doughnuts from kitchen counter and stormed off to the bathroom. She kicked the door open.

"2D!" she screamed, "You will eat these doughnuts with me, right now!"

The water from the shower turned off and 2D emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"W'ats going on?"

"Bad morning," sighed Noodle as she threw the bag at him. "Eat."

2D sat down on the bathroom floor and picked up the bag and looked inside.

"'Ey! These are some of my favorites!" he exclaimed. "Not exactly…well, crisp, I'll blame that on Muds, but my favorites none the less. Thank you lil' luv."

Relieved that she had made someone's day, Noodle sat down beside him, not taking care to his lack of clothing, and picked up the powdered doughnut from the bag and ate it down quickly. What? Riding a bike was hard work.

"Stu," Noodle said, "teach me how to drive."

2D chuckled and pointed at his 'eyes'. "Not exactly the best teacher," he said.

"You drive fine all the time," Noodle argued. "I'm fifteen, I can learn. Teach me."

"Don't like Kong anymore?"

"No, no…I think it'd just be helpful for the band…if someone needed to run an errand or something."

"Ok, lil' luv. If you want."

They ate the rest of the doughnuts in silence.

"Ok, now just put it inta drive," instructed 2D.

They were in one of the random cars left at the car park…just a small sedan, nothing fancy. It made her laugh to see all six foot two of 2D fit into such a small car though. She was so glad that Murdoc had passed out in the lobby, drunk, the night before and wasn't in the Winnie. What fun that would be. Finally, she did as instructed and barely tapped the gas peddle.

"AHHH!"

"Luv, calm down, we're moving very slowly, it's awright," giggled 2D.

"Ok, ok" she breathed in, "you're right."

"Like always."

She pressed on the gas again, this time jolting the car forward.

"Alright, I'm done," Noodle screamed.

2D laughed at her again.

"Ah, you were just like me when I was learning 'ow to drive."

"Highly doubt it," she rolled her eyes.

"You amaze me sometimes lil' luv."

Noodle blushed. Sure, she could play the guitar, but she wasn't that great. Well, maybe she could sing too, but, not as well as 2D.

"Sing for me…," Noodle said hesitantly, "it might help."

2D didn't ask any questions. He just started humming the tune to "kids with guns" and sung when necessary. Noodle eventually calmed down and drove slowly through the car park, taping her fingers along with the beat 2D was humming.

She felt like the song ended too quickly.

"That was great!"

Noodle gave a small grin, "yeah, but I'm done now."

Knowing that no one would be leaving Kong Studios anytime soon, or, rather more, using this part of the car park, Noodle just killed the engine there and got out.

She didn't wait for 2D. Something had changed between them as he sung just for her and she slowly jogged around the car park in the sedan. She just walked straight towards the lift and called for it. She hadn't had too much of a history that she remembered too much of. Five years, approximately. Maybe the singing had made her realize that 2D was someone special to her.

Not that Russel and Murdoc weren't either. She just always remembered 2D to be the one that opened the crate she was in. It was his face that inspired her 'riff to end all riffs' and kick, which, got her into Kong. Had she not realized it before?

_It's coming up_

_It's coming up_

_It's coming up_

"Jeez, Noodle! Wait up a sec!"

_It's there!_

_…_

Too late.

She pushed the 1st floor button with such intensity she might as well have punched it. The doors shut just in time for her to see a confused look on 2D's face.

**A.N: This is my frist FF ever...please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine. Don't know..don't own.**

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews. I was so nervous but they helped a lot! This chapter is short and I'll get another one up pretty quickly **

"An' then she jumps outta the car and just leaves!" 2D exclaimed. "She didn' even wait for me in the lift!"

Russel looked up at 2D

"Something must be wrong with baby girl," he said. "she's ain't like that."

"Ya' think so, Russ?" asked 2D sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass 'D,'"

"Well, sorri if I'm a tab bit worried!"

"Oh fer crying out loud!"

Murdoc came into the room and sat between 2D and Russel on the barely together sofa. "You dolts are pathetic, ya' know?"

"It's Noods," said 2D "Somethin' ain't right wit 'er."

"Oh for Satan's sake," muttered Murdoc pulling a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from the other, "she's a fifteen year old girl. Somethin's always gonna be wrong with her." He lit the cigarette and puffed at it a few times. 2D eyed the cigarette.

"Give one over 'ere," he said reaching towards Murdoc's one already lit.

"Git your own!"

"For cryin' out loud, you 'ave millions of them! 'And one over!" He lunged at Murdoc and grabbed it from his hand.

"What the bloody 'ell!" screamed Murdoc as 2D puffed on the cigarette. "I'm gonna kill you, face-ache!"

Russel buried his face in his hands, "Knock if off, you guys."

The two of them wrestled each other on the sofa, fighting over the cigarette, Murdoc kicking at 2D and 2D smacking away Murdoc's hands. Suddenly Murdoc lunged at 2D's neck and they hit the floor.

"Oughh!" 2D moaned.

"Dullard." He kicked 2D in the side as he got up with his cigarette between his teeth and slumped back onto the sofa. They all went silent, except for Russel tapping his hands against the sofa in a basic rhythm.

"_She turned my dad on _

_She turned my dad on _

_Dad on _

_Dad on!" _

Noodle was screaming the lyrics from the room. 2D smiled.

"That was our first song wi't 'er."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember it," mumbled Murdoc.

"I wonder if she's OK," said Russel.

"The kids screamin' 'er heart out," said Murdoc waving his hand, "kid's fine."

They were dead wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine. Don't know..don't own.**

**A.N: Told you it would be quiclkly**

Noodle screamed and screamed the lyrics from 5/4. How else was she supposed to get all this frustration out?

_Hell_ she thought _I could do my own little screamo gig and turn out alright._

She picked up her guitar and started hammering out the chords as she sung.

_"Magic for me _

_Magic get me through _

_We pledge it money _

_People seem to walk through you _

_Magic's funny _

_Magic get me through _

_All good for me _

_When people seem to always walk through you _

_Walk through you _

_Walk through you_

_Walk through you _

_Walk through you _

_Walk through you_

_Walk through you _

_Walk through you _

_And let me tell myself  
Tell on  
She turned my dad on  
She turned my dad on _

_Dad on _

_Dad on _

_  
She made me kill myself "_

At that line she dropped her guitar and started sobbing. Why was she so emotional lately? Ugh….she wished she still had all of her decorations and computer up right now. However, according to the band, if they were going to pull off her little 'death' and 'rebirth' they had to make it look realistic and collapse her walls and everything. She still had her bed and night stand though. It was good that they never let the general public see that. But that line…what made her mood go from horrible to even more horrible from that? She bit her lip and chewed on it a little until she tastes blood.

_Oh, that's attractive_ She though bitterly as she walked over to the mirror she had recently added by her bed. She whipped away the small blood with the back of her hand.

Did she like 2D?

Nahhh. He had basically raised her for the past five years.

_But then again…._

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Russel. "I never heard baby girl scream like that before! Wonder why she stopped…"

"Well, I'm glad she did," barked Murdoc. "It's giving me a bloody 'eadache!"

"Yo know," said Russel backhanding Murdoc and smashing his cigarette, "you could learn to appreciate Noods just a little more."

"She's _good,_" commented 2D in his own little world as he got up off the floor and started down the corridor.

He walked closer and closer to her room, happy to see that she was perking up.

"Oh, _Nooooooods_,_" _he called, "lil' loooooooove!"

But when he reached her door all he heard were little _hics_ and sobs.

"Noods?"

No answer

"You ok?"

Still, no answer.

"We were listenin' to you….you sound so great!"

2D, with still no invite in, opened the door to find the small girl sprawled out on the floor on her back, her limbs seeming to go everywhere.

"Jesus, Noodle!" he cried "Wot's going on?"

She heaved out another sob and sat up, letting more tears fall.

"I'm just messed up, Stu…," she sighed, "I'm messed up."

"Hah!" cried 2D sitting next to her and wrapping his arms supportably around her, "You think that you are messed up? Take a good look at me! And you can't forget good 'ole Murdoc either…always drunk and tras'ed."

Noodle sniffed.

"Aw, you'll get through it, lil' luv, w'ate'er it is."

"Have the Gorillaz ever gone on vacation together?" Noodle asked randomly.

"Um…," murmured 2D, "no, we 'aven't. I think it's a good idea not to, either. I mean…us being so…famous now and all. Plus, missy, you're supposed dead, 'member?"

"Yeah…," sighed Noodle. "I think…I think…hmm…" she looked down, "well, Stu, I don't know what to think."

He gave a slight chuckle, " That's awright, lil' luv. Sometimes I dunno what to think either."

"Ever been in love?"

2D hesitated, "well, you know 'bout Paula."

"But did you love her?"

"Well, before that bloody scum Muds got to her, I think I did." He smiled slightly.

"I don't understand," Noodle said,

"I thought you could speak English now?"

Noodle rolled her eyes but had to laugh which caused her to _hic_, "You know what I mean, Stu-pot!"

"Aw, shit," said 2D, "is there a lucky guy out there, Noods?"

She hesitated, "depends on what you mean by lucky."

"Are you kiddin' me?" cried 2D. "Any guy would be t'rilled to 'ave you!"

"Any?"

"Any, lil' luv, any."

_Not the one I think I want,_ thought Noodle.

**A.N: I could have the story go many ways from here, I have 2 "chapter 4's" written out so far…so, little R&R will help. thnx**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: Gorillaz are not mine…don't know, don't own.**

Russel was tapping on his drums and was unconsciously playing Five Four. Noodle had been on his mind. The girl had gone crazy, every which way with her emotions. Something was wrong in Kong Studios. After the El Manana video, Noodle had changed. Sure, they wanted to world to see her as more mature, that was their goal, since she was, in fact, growing up. He tapped out the last few beats of the song and got up.

"Yo, 'D!" he called. "Where you at?"

2D walked into the room

"'Ave to yell, do you?" he complained

"Hung over?"

"No. Juss tired."

"Mm…aren't you taking Noods driving?"

He nodded.

"I fink I was supposed to meet 'er a couple of minutes back."

"Well, that's just great, 'D. She's upset as it is."

"Lil' luv's fine. I talked to 'er myself this morning."

Russel grabbed his neck

"Remember how it shake?"

"Awright, Awright…I'm going…sheesh, Russ."

"What the 'ell?" Murdoc asked as he watched the axe princess walk into the Winnie. "I thought I told you bunch not to come in here!"

Noodle plopped down onto the sofa at the front of the vehicle. "Yeah, well, it's part of my home too, you know?"

"Whaddaya want?" asked Murdoc leaning against the kitchen counter. "Really, there's no reason for you to be here."

"Got a girl hiding in here, Muds?" asked Noodle.

"No," snorted Murdoc, "I wish. I'm just not up for these little emotional talks. Save it for Dullard."

"Satan's sake," snapped Noodle, "is it a bad thing that I _want_ to talk to the leader of the band I'm in?"

"Um…" said Murdoc sarcastically, "yes."

"So, what would you do if I said I liked someone in this band?"

Murdoc sneered, "Don't tell me you _loooove_ that fat tub of lard!"

"No!" cried Noodle. "Haha, no. And would you stop calling him that? You're so mean sometimes!"

"It's pretty boy then"

"I don't know," Noodle moaned.

"Come off it, Noodle," said Murdoc. "He basically raised you, eh? He aint' gonna see you as a lover."

"But, I'm fifteen…" proclaimed Noodle, "I am growing up…"

"And he's twenty-eight, love," protested Murdoc. "He ain't gonna see anything in you. You're like his kid sister that he raised. Told me so himself. Plus, the bloke is nearly twice your age righ' now too."

Noodle sighed, again. Murdoc was making sense. 2D was, in fact, thirteen or so years older than her. Well, no on was really for sure, Noodle's age had really all been a guess for the most part. She got up and walked to the back of Murdoc's Winnebago and looked around.

"Ugh," she muttered, "this place is disgusting."

"Hence the air fresheners!" quipped Murdoc.

"Asshole."

"Little girls shouldn't use that type of language, kid."

Noodle snapped and turned around. She _wasn't_ a little girl anymore. This was what the group was trying to get the whole world to see. However, if the leader of the damn band couldn't see it, the whole world surely wouldn't either.

"I'm supposed to me maturing," protested Noodle, "if that's what you think, what was the point of the El Manana video?"

"That video was a waste of time," snorted Murdoc. "Didn' have me in it."

Noodle glared at him and sat down on his bed.

"Apologize," she demanded.

"Why should I?" asked the Satanist.

"You're being mean to your guitarist," said Noodle. "That shouldn't be allowed in Kong."

"My damn house," mumbled Murdoc.

"I live here too."

"I let you stay!"

"You needed me, and you still do! It's time to start treating me with respect! I'm not ten anymore, Muds!"

"You're actin' like it!"

Noodle went to roll her eyes and cross her arms, but stopped. That wasn't 'mature.'

"Is that why you won't see me like that?" asked Noodle. "Because I act immature?"

"You're the most bloodiest responsible one 'ere!" exclaimed Murdoc slamming his fist down on the counter. "Of course you're not immature."

"Not exactly what I was asking."

Murdoc snorted. It was then, he realized, this had been one of their first fights. Maybe the kid was hanging around 2D too much…or she could be growing up and getting herself a backbone. That wouldn't be too bad. He considered it. She wouldn't have to whine to the rest of the band mates anymore, and rely on 2D as much. Maybe…maybe… hmm. He considered the ideas.

"Start acting like an adult," said Murdoc, "and I'll treat ya like one."

Noodle jumped up and hugged Murdoc. "Thanks Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc cringed for a second but slowly returned the hug.

"You're welcome, kid," he said, "now get out!"

**A.N: Not sure what to do here, but I think I have a good idea cooking…..keep a look out…chapter could go up any second.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Noodle was twirling around the car park screaming out "People"

"_He dreams of the top_

_You will be over the edge  
If you get it on side  
You'll be taking ditch  
You'll be loving our love  
But you don't know why  
It's the term of the day  
So we never excite_

Your heart isn't there  
So you might as well say:  
"I know it, I got it,  
but I know that time will set me together"

People, people, everybody people  
Everybody making a sound  
People, people, everybody people  
Everybody standing a their ground

People, people, everybody people  
Everybody making a sound  
People, people, everybody people  
Everybody standing a their ground"

The song was after they had finished recording the "Dare" track. Noodle and 2D snuck off to his room to celebrate. It was Noodle's first sip, well, first few sips, of beer. They quickly started playing the music, taking out the signing, and dancing around the room drunkenly. They made up the lyrics as they went. When the collapsed onto 2D's bed laughing and breathing hard from all the crazy dancing, Noodle realized they could have came up with something. She wrote down the lyrics before she went to sleep. All in all, it ended up reaching the public somehow. Everything of theirs was out there now, she started to loose track of what went out on what DVD or album. She looked around some more and started to sing again.

"Noods!" cried 2D coming from the lift, "you're gonna be a better singer than me!"

Noodle blushed, "yeah, right, 2D."

"But, try to keep it down. I fink Murdoc's sleepin.'"

"Nahh," Noodle waved her hand, "I just talked to him.

"In the Winnie?"

She nodded.

"Wow, you're brave too!"

Noodle shrugged and looked up at the blue spiky-haired pretty boy. So what if Murdoc was right? Maybe he was nearly twice her age, but isn't age just a number? She couldn't help but to melt when he smiled at her slightly.

"Ready to drive?" asked 2D.

"Hai, (yes)," said Noodle.

They walked over to the Sedan parked between two rows of cars and got it. Noodle knew how to start up the car and adjust the mirrors now, so she did while 2D fit himself into the car, still crunched up though.

"So, what are we practicing today?" asked Noodle.

"Need to go to the store," said 2D, "it's back roads an' wot not, so it'll be easy."

Noodle nodded, put the car into drive and slowly moved her way out of the carpark.

"Want me to sing again?" asked 2D.

Not wanting to take her eyes off the road, Noodle nodded slightly. 2D really did seem to trust her with her driving, or just trusted his life in her hands in general. She winced, thinking back to the "Jump the Gut" video that they did…and how he had broken his leg, which was partially her fault. But, that was a while ago…before she really knew English. But he still trusted her and she could tell as he started singing _Feel Good Inc. _She drove down the road, knowing where the small store was and heading in it's direct. _  
_

"_Windmill windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down"_

His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked at her._  
_

"_Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill Windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?"  
_

Noodle looked back at him.

_Is that intended to me? _She could hardly breathe and she turned to look at him. He looked into her eyes and gave a closed-lip smile.

"Noodle?"

He looked forward.

"I fink….NOODLE!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP STOP STOP!"


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: Gorillaz aren't mine, don't know don't own**

**This goes for Ch. 5 as well…forgot to put one on that heh heh**

Noodle looked up quickly. A zombie had gotten into the middle of the road. She slammed on the breaks and they were both flung forward.

"'ow the 'ELL did it get out 'ere?" screamed 2D.

Noodle blinked. If it was one of the zombies from their landfill…oh man, this couldn't be good.

"How are we going to get it back?" asked Noodle.

This time 2D blinked, "erm….we aren't?"

"Well, we can't have it wandering the streets!" exclaimed Noodle.

"Oh, right," said 2D, "Les' jus' put it in the car and let is kill us!"

"Don't be a jackass," muttered Noodle, obviously perturbed by the new problem they faced.

"I say…that…," 2D was thinking out loud, "we tell Russ, 'e'll come, and kill the bloody bastard!"

"Plan solved," said Noodle, "or I could….you know...run it over right now."

They laughed. Until last year they had no idea you could actually _kill_ a zombie, a living dead thing. Murdoc solved that mystery, while drunk, with a car, in the middle of the night. He came back laughing hysterically.

"I killed it!" he cried over and over again.

Everyone was sitting around him in the living room, looking at each other worriedly.

"Killed what?" asked Russel.

"Zombie!" barked Murdoc before he threw up the contents of his stomach.

None of them really believed him until Russel and 2D went out into the landfill and found, as Murdoc said, a dead…well, no longer _active_, zombie.

Noodle smiled at the memory of the two coming back so happy that the news was true.

"Ok," said Noodle, putting the car into reverse.

2D gave her a confused look. "They zombie's t'at way, luv…"

"I know, I know," said Noodle calmly. "I want to get some speed first and really knock it over…" she grinned.

"Uh-oh…" said 2D as he grabbed onto the edges of his seat.

Noodle shifted the car back into drive and stepped on the gas peddle as hard as she could and sped down the street until…

_THA-THUMP!_

2D banged his head on the top of the car, Noodle squealed with delight and the exciting feeling of adrenaline running through her. Finally she slammed on the breaks and the car screeched to yet another halt.

"_Jesus Christ!"_ screamed 2D, "you drivin' like Muds!"

Noodle leaned back and laughed, "ah, thank you 2D, thanks, I take that as a compliment."

Noodle popped the trunk to the car, turned off the engine, and walked around to the back to be greeted by little bits of zombie everywhere. Quickly she got to work, placing the "zombie pieces" into the trunk. Half way through the job, 2D came out to help her, and to add to the 'fun work' it started raining.

"Ah, dammit!" cursed Noodle. "I hate the rain!"

"Get back in the car, luv," said 2D stuffing an arm into the trunk, "I gots the res.'"

"Thank you 2D-san!" cried Noodle, bounding over to him and giving him a hug.

2D looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her a little closer and ran his hands through her hair. She really was getting pretty, especially for fifteen. True, she was still short, a foot shorter than him, or around that, or something. He shook his head. Noodle, Noodle, Noodle….what were they going to do with her? They couldn't really do anything for now…well, the world tour and all, but after that, what? Were they going to go their separate ways again? 2D didn't think he could stand it. He felt like he was close to all the band members, but Noodle was special to him. Murdoc had ran up to meet with him while Noodle was waiting down in the car park singing, and told him everything, well, almost.

"The kid likes you," he said bluntly.

2D laughed, "Noodle? Nahhh."

"Tha's what I thought too," said Murdoc, "but she's serious….I tried to talk her out of it too, but knowin' tha' basket case…"

2D shook his head. Noodle was stirring up all this emotional turmoil lately. What was going on with her? And he was so much _older_ than her too. What did she want with someone so _old _compared to her?

But standing here right now, he could tell, Noodle was special. She was going to grow to be a wonderful and lovely lady. He knew, deep down, that he was going to develop feelings for her too at some point, but, he didn't know. She was fifteen, it sounded so _young_ to him. Fifteen…he could hardly remember being that age.

"Get in the car," said 2D as he finally let go of her.

He quickly collected the rest of the zombie parts, stuffed them into the trunk, and forced his body back into the car. The rest of the ride there was awkward. The _swish-swoosh _ of the wipers forcing the rain off the windshield.

_Yes,_ 2D thought, _yes, let's give it some time…see what happens. _

**A.N: helloo everyone. Thank you for all the support and no worries, story isn't done yet. I want to finish this one up though, I have from here to the ending in mind. Then I want to start a new one…this is so addicting…**

**Anyway, thanks for the R&R, I feel so loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: not mine, don't know, don't know**

**A.N: I decided to speed things up a bit, this chapter takes place 3 years later-ish, now worries though, I'll tell you what's going on.**

**P.S…part 2!**

Noodle pulled into the car park of Kong Studios and parked the sedan next to Murdoc's Winnie. Yeah, it was the same sedan 2D had taught her how to drive three years ago. She smiled at the memories she had of it. Her first time actually on real road, intersections, and of course, her first crash. Thank _God_ their last album had sold well, or Murdoc would have been pissed and wouldn't have helped her repair the car, or give her the money for it. She sighed happily. Freedom was good…being able to leave Kong whenever she wanted to. It was what she wanted back when she was fifteen. No one really recognized her anymore, since they hadn't put out an album lately. The past three years had been good, quiet, peaceful…well, as peaceful as the Gorillaz would get. She walked over to Murdoc's Winnebago and knocked on the door.

"Wot?" shouted Murdoc from the back of the vehicle.

Noodle ignored the grouchy 'greeting' and opened the door.

"Wot the 'ell?"

Noodle looked up. Ew. She adverted her eyes. Now she knew why Murdoc had gotten in so late last night. In bed with him was some random…chick.

"Muds, really," said Noodle, "you could be a bit more decent."

The women sat up, covering herself with the only sheet left on Murdoc's bed.

"Who's that?" she asked bitterly.

"It's jus' Noodle," said Murdoc grabbing a blanket from the floor to cover himself in. He got up and walked over to Noodle, pushing her out of the Winnebago, and shut the door behind him.

"Wot the bloody 'ell?" he shouted at her, "you know that I usually have someone in 'ere!"

"I wanted to have a nice breakfast…" said Noodle shuffling her feet while she looked at them, "it's all I really wanted for my birthday…"

"Ah, shit," said Murdoc rubbing his forehead, "you're eighteen now, aren't ya?"

Noodle nodded.

"This means back to album work," muttered Murdoc as he stormed back into the Winnebago.

Noodle sighed. She hated birthdays. Something bad usually _always_ happen, and she could only remember seven of them (her eleventh through this one). And it seemed to be the same this year. She walked over to the door that led to 2D's room and came in. Once again, he was asleep too.

"2D!" Noodle screamed, "get up!"

2D moaned from under his covers, "Noodle…" he muttered, "it's so early…"

Noodle sighed, "realize what today is?"

2D pulled the covers from his head

"Erm….well…..'Alloween?"

"It's my eighteenth birthday!" cried Noodle, "and no one remembers! For crying out loud…it _is_ on Halloween! I understand that people remember that but…" She looked around the room, "does anyone remember me?"

2D sat up in his bed, "'course we remember you, lil luv. You got me a bit off guard though. It's early an' all…."

Noodle looked down at the floor, it had gotten so messy. "Sorry, 2D-kuin."

2D gave one of his toothless smiles and Noodle melted. Over the past three years, they had grown so close…staying up late and just talking, play video games, Noodle trying to teach 2D Japanese…which didn't work out. She remembered back when she _wanted_ him so badly. She had learned to control her passions, dreams, and emotions. It didn't mean they were still there though.

"I was hoping to have a nice breakfast with everyone," explained Noodle, "but that's shot. Murdoc has some whore in the Winnie…I think he'll kill me after she leaves for um…waking them up. I'm not sure. And Russel… I bet he's already out somewhere," she stopped and looked at 2D, still smiling, "…maybe next year then…" she turned to leave.

"Noodle?"

She turned back around, "Yes?"

"I'll make breakfast for you."

"No, no no," protested Noodle, "it's ok…really.. I mean…I'm not hungry anyway…"

"Rubbish!" cried 2D jumping out of bed…in only his socks and boxers, Noodle blushed.. "My little Axe Princess wants a good breakfast on 'er birthday, an' she'll get one!" He stumbled around the room…looking around.

"What are you looking for?" asked Noodle looking slightly away.

2D bit his lip, "pants."

Noodle chuckled, realizing that 2D didn't realize how self conscious he was making her. She decided to lighten up just a little, "have a problem keeping track of those, do you?"

"Erm…" said 2D walking behind his bed, "yes."

Finally, he found a pair of pants. In the mean time, Noodle had been able to walk over to his bed, sit down, stretch out, and hum a part of _DARE._ 2D sat down next to her.

"Wot do you think?" he asked pointing to the same jeans he had worn yesterday.

"Very nice," said Noodle with a slight laugh. "You know what?"

"Wot, Noods?"

"I think maybe we should just hang out here for now," said Noodle. "It brings back a lot of happy memories."

2D smiled, "like the time I beat you a' e'ery video game I own."

Noodle playfully smacked him on the side, "yes, like that."

"An' the time you fell 'sleep on the floor after you watched o'er me while I was really sick."

"Not exactly happy," said Noodle.

"Was for me," said 2D inspecting his nails.

"But you were sick!" protested Noodle.

"But I 'ad my lil' luv wit' me all night," explained 2D.

"You're floor was…erm..comfy anyway," giggled Noodle, while she blushed, yet again.

"I fink," said 2D putting his arm around Noodle's shoulders and pulling her closer, "t'at it's you're eighteenth birthday, and 'Alloween, les' not forget. We should go to a party tonight, in celebration!"

Excitement seemed to drop the bottom of her stomach and back into her throat in a split second. 2D never invited anyone along with him to his little 'parties.' "You mean it?"

2D nodded and he kissed her on the cheek, "you're old 'nough now. Plus, I 'ave something to gives ya while we're there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't know, don't own. Blah blah blah.**

**A.N: Aww…you guys are so sweet…I nearly died when I read the reviews! **

**TYTYTYTY!**

2D insisted that Noodle had a bandanna tied around her eyes as he drove her out to this 'party.' She, of course, agreed. 2D was being so…himself, and she loved it. The drive took a while…Noodle guessed about 45 minutes. The whole time 2D was singing songs from their _Gorillaz_ album. She soaked up and savored every second of it. Finally, the jeep came to a smooth stop. 2D leaned over and untied the blindfold and Noodle saw herself look at an…arcade.

"An arcade?" asked Noodle.

"You'll luv it!" cried 2D jumping out of the vehicle, "really, I promise ya!"

Noodle got out and walked in stride with 2D into the arcade. It was scarcely filled with a few random games, most of them driving games.

"2D?" asked Noodle, "is that correct?"

2D nodded as he went up to the counter. He talked to the manager, signed an autograph for him, and turned back to Noodle.

"Noodle," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the far left of the room, "since it's yer birthday, I wanna treat you to something special."

Noodle nodded, a bit confused.

"I come 'ere almost e'ery weekend," he explained, "and they luv me to death…ya know why?"

"Because you're 2D?"

He chuckled, "because I tell 'em, I tell 'em, that one day, I'm gonna bring along the prettiest girl that they e'er seen! They play along wit' it e'ery week. An' today is that day. They said, when I did, I'd get in fer free. They ne'er believed me, but I proved 'em wrong. When the manager saw you, 'e knew."

Noodle blushed.

"I been bragging 'bout you for ages now. An' I want to share one of my passions wit' ya."

He opened up a door on the far side of the arcade and pushed her in and followed her close behind. The room was black with black lights hanging from the ceiling and glow in the dark paint splattered on the walls. Along with it came two vest packs, phasers, and another door.

"Laser tag?" asked Noodle.

2D grinned, Noodle could tell from seeing a few of his white teeth glow in the black light, and nodded. "E'er done it before?"

"No…"

"Great!" cried 2D grabbing a vest pack and handing it to Noodle, "you're gonna luv it!"

They were on opposite sides of the eerie room, vest packs charging, phasers in hand. They smoke came around them and the clock started. Noodle ducked behind one of the rock polls in the room and slowly inched her way forward to 2D's base. All she had to do was break into it, score, and go back to her base, and she won. It sounded so easy for a martial arts master. However, she was wrong. She inched closer and closer, seeing 2D with his back turned to her, facing the base. Damn. She couldn't get in without passing by him.

"Oh…2D…." whispered Noodle.

He looked the other way. Noodle giggled. Silly 2D. Quickly she dashed past him and scored in his base…hitting the target first shot.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed 2D, aiming at the sensor on her back. "Move, and I'll shoot!"

"2D-kun," said Noodle, "You'd shoot _me?_"

2D smiled, "Ok, lil' luv. If that's wot you fink, I'm startin' a new game."

He went over to the main control panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Now," he said, "firs' to fifteen kills wins."

Noodle jumped up and booked it back to her side of the room. Panting from the smoke, she ducked behind a wall structure and looked around. Man, this was intense….her adrenaline was pumping, she could feel her heart in her throat. And then…. A red laser beam…came close to her head. Quickly she crawled back and to another section of the large room.

The game went on for a good half an hour. They were, remarkably, a good match. Returning blows, slowly taking their 'lives' from each other. Ironically, it was a dead tie. Noodle was panting, her side aching, sweat was dripping down her back, and 'survival' was all that was on her mind.

"Come out…come out…wherever you are…" whispered Noodle.

"'Ell, I would," said 2D from behind.

She whipped around.

"But then, I'd hav' to win," he grinned holding his phaser up to her front senor.

"But it's my birthday!" protested Noodle, trying to act innocent, when she had her phaser aimed at the front sensor at 2D.

"I tell ya wot," said 2D cautiously approaching her, "les' make a deal."

Noodle hesitated…she was so into the game…she could see how 2D would love it so much too…so…addicting.

He came closer, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gun pointed right to front sensor.

"We can both win," he whispered in her ear right before he kissed her smack dab on the lips.

Noodle was caught up with surprise and bliss. She kissed back, unleashing every emotion she had held in for three years.

…and then..

BLEEP!

"Game over, 2D wins."

"I gotcha," whispered 2D.

**A.N: FINISHED! Thank you to all of those who read. I really think this didn't turn out half bad for my first FF ever…well, it's addicting, so I shall be starting a new one, very shortly.**


End file.
